THE HOPSITAL ROOM
by AnimeMaster13333
Summary: Danny get Stabed and Lindsay gets hit by a car rated T just incase. please R


THE HOPSITAL ROOM

Lindsay had just got back from Montana and she was already on her way to the hospital. Flank was taking her to the one Danny was at, Just because he did not move from his seat at the bar he dot stabs in the back.

FLASHBACK 

"Hey Flack what are you doing here, I thought Stella was going to pick me up today." Said Lindsay as she was walking over to him.

"She is at the Hospital with Mac and Danny. Danny got stabbed in the back in a bar fight." Said Flack as they got her bag and headed out side.

FLASHBACK 

"Lindsay he will be fine the Doctor said that they missed the vital organs ok" Flack told her as they where just outside the ER. As soon as they stop Lindsay jump out and ran to the ER door. As she was running all she hearer is a car horn and then screeching tiers and then nothing she blacked out.

"Lindsay, Lindsay please wakes up." Flack said as they wheeled her into the ER where Mac and Stella where waiting to Danny. When they hearer this they looked over and see Lindsay coming into the ER on a gurney.

"Flack what happened to Lindsay? I thought that she just got in. What happened to her" Stella asked as she ran over to her friends.

"As soon as we go here she ran from the car right in front of one that was leaving" Flack said to them and is for he can say anything else Stella went with Lindsay in to x-ray to see if she had any broken bones

"How is Danny doing?" Flack asked as he and Mack went to sit down.

"I do not know he is still in Surgery. But they said that he would be able to leave here in a day or two." Mac said as a nurse can up to them.

"Detective Taylor. Mr. Messer is out of surgery; you can go see him now. He is still a little sleepy but that will go away." Said the nurse

"Thank you very much and can you please tell us if Lindsay Monroe is doing please." Mac asked a little worried for both of his CSI's.

"She is fine she only has a broken arm. Why do you ask is she Family or dose she woke with you to" Asked the Nurse

"She is a Friend and she is like Family to us all she is also a CSI." Stella said will walking over to the group.

"She has a request to she would like to be put in a room with Danny Messer please? By the way Mac, Flack I called Hawkes just now and he is on his way here."

"Stella is Lindsay ok? Where is she is she awoke? When is Hawkes gone get here." Both Mac and Flack said at the same time causing everyone to laugh a little bit.

"She is fine she went to get her arm fixed. And Hawkes will be here soon" Stella then turned to the nurse "So can they share room plus it will be a whole lot better if we did not have to keep going between rooms. Plus they really would like to see each aging she just go back from Montana not even a hour ago so please."

"I will check but I am pretty share that they can share a room" Said the Nurse and then left.

"Danny Lindsay are you guys ok" Said Hawkes as soon as he walked in to the room fallowed by the others.

"I am ok, but I would like to find out why Montana is in this room with me" Danny said to Lindsay.

"When I found out you where here I got all scared. Then when flack stop I ran from the car right in front of another one and o blacked out. When I woke up Stella was with me in x-rays and I asked if she can ask the nurse if we can share a room together" Lindsay said the last part with a blush on her checks.

"It would be better for the team if the did not have to keep going to between rooms" she said this she got up and walked over to his bed and sat next to him on his.

"Plus I was really worried about you Danny, and I wanted to see if you where ok. Danny I love you" And with that she finally got to see what it felt like to kiss Danny Messer.

"I love you too Lindsay" Danny said when they broke apart.

"You guys own me ten bucks each so pay up." Said Stella while looking at the new couple I front of her.

"STELLA. You guys put a bet on us." Lindsay said while blushing because she forgot that they where there.

"Ya sorry about that. After we found out that you guys where ok I said that you guys will finally tell each other your feelings. But these boneheads said that it would never happen." She said as Hawkes, Flack, and even Mac paid her ten bucks. Then counting the money.

"Thank you guys now I can have a good dinner tonight." Stella said as she put the money in her purse.

"Ok now that you guys are going out this had better not affect your work at the lab." Said Mac

"Ok Mac now that you guys know about us. I have a question fir you" Said Danny.

"Yes"

"How long have you and Stella been going out? The nurse said that when she called you Stella answered the phone." Danny said this while pulling Lindsay to lie next to him.

"Uh-oh. Um about a year now" said Stella looking at Mac and Blushing.

"Hand it over guy's" Said Lindsay as Danny, Hawkes and Flack gave her ten bucks too.

"Lindsay Monroe. You where betting on me." Said Stella

"Yep this has been going on since Flack got hurt in the building him, Mac and Danny where in when it blow up." She said moving closer to Danny on the bed.

"But how did Flack get in on it he was in the hospital when that happened" Said Mac.

"When he got out he over head us talking about it." Said Hawkes looking a little upset because he lost 20 dollars with in 5 minutes.

"Ya they where talking in the break room. And I over heard them talking about it. So I decided to join in." Flack said looking upset too cause not he has 20 dollar short for the new give he wanted to give Lindsay to welcome her home.

At this the nurse can in and told everyone they had to leave and that Lindsay had to get in her own bed because she still had a concussion. But Danny would not let her go till the nurse threatens to put her in a different room. So he let go of her as everyone left laughing happy that they where ok.

"Danny I love you." Said Lindsay a little while latter.

"I Love you to my Montana" Danny said this as they both fell in to a peaceful sleep now knowing that the other was ok and that they loves each other.


End file.
